


There's no wrong way to eat a Steve

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even amidst passion, Danny feels the insecurity blanketing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no wrong way to eat a Steve

 

For once Danny doesn't allow himself to think, to over analyze things, before he shoves Steve against the door the minute they arrive at McGarrett's. Immediately he plasters himself against Steve's front, tight enough you can hardly see where the other one begins and ends. He knows he's caught Steve unaware because it takes awhile for the big guy to jump start into action, but by then it´s far too late to act as Danny uses hands and mouth to reduce Steve in a quivering mess, barely standing on his two feet if not for Danny´s bulky form propping him up.

"Jesus, Danno," Steve gasps, head thudding hard against the door.

"Don't call me _Danno_ during sexy time," Danny murmurs before latching onto the spot where the neck meets the shoulders. Steve groans, hands clenching and unclenching on Danny's hip, hard enough to bruise, as Danny begins softly sucking on his collarbone, until the area is sensitive, throbbing and red. Danny keeps on sucking, nipping and biting, doesn't let up until the redness is as big as his fist. A pink tongue swipe lovingly over the mark. Danny can hardly wait for morning to come and the look on Chin and Kono as they set eyes on the impressive hickey Steve will be sporting come tomorrow.

Strong hands slide tentatively up and down Steve's arms, growing confident the more Steve emits tiny sounds that later he refuses to admit were whimpers. _Ex-SEALs don't whimper, they groan in pain._

" _Danny_ ," Steve gasps as Danny nips at his collarbone one last time before kissing his way down. Danny can't get enough of Steve's taste. He finds the taste of musk with the tinge of gun oil and danger to be highly addicting. He can't get enough of it. Grinning as his marks burst into vision, vibrant red and proclaiming all to see that Steve's taken; marked for life by him.

"Come on, come on, come on," Danny urges when he finds himself impeded by the black material of Steve's shirt. His body is burning with lust and a need to taste, claim Steve and that's insane. He's never felt like this, so wild with the primal need to take, take, take and never let go. His hands are grabbing, tugging and pulling until a ripping sound jerks him out of his lust induced daze and he finds himself holding the remnants of Steve's shirt.

He knows he should be reproachful, guilty even, for destroying Steve's clothes, but he's too far gone and the sight of Steve's hard nipples standing at attention is breaking his resolve to stop and think about what he's doing. He's tired of waiting. It was just a matter of time before the unresolved sexual tension between them would burst into life and they'd find themselves in this situation. Not once is he thinking about the repercussion of his actions. He's tired of letting fear dictate his life.

He bares down on Steve's nipples, alternately switching his attention between the left and the right, heady with lust as Steve's hip jerks forward. His cock hard and warm and touching Danny's through the thin layer of his pants. A swivel of his hips and he's gasping at the hot rush of heat spiraling through him.

Danny scramble to get the dark cargo pants off Steve's athletic body. His fingers are a nervous wreck, twisting and fumbling against each other, trying to open the button and slide down the zipper and fuck, Steve isn't cooperating one bit, lost in the sensation of Danny's mouth finally abandoning his abused nipples and returning to his mouth. And Danny feels a touch of pride for making Steve feel this way, wild and free and receptive to every one of Danny's touches.

The hot wet slide of deceptively soft lips against his, turning him even more on than is possible and making him grab Steve by his biceps, hard enough to bruise, but Danny doesn't care. Steve is all up for roughing it and in retaliation hauls Danny against his body until they´re chest to chest, hip to hip, the feel of naked skin against clothes adding another level of sexiness that blows both of their minds.

"Danny!" Steve cries out as Danny, with a whoop of delight, finally manages to unzip his pants and cups his cock. Steve's heart rate skyrockets, chest thudding wildly against his chest. And this must be what a heart attack feel like because he can't stop the raging inferno from overtaking him, clouding his senses until he's left gasping for air with Danny's name on his lips.

_**Holy, motherfucking Hell**_.

Danny shifts, one leg nudging Steve's legs apart and jerking it upward, trapping Steve's cock. Steve tries to stand on tiptoes except Danny just follows him. Steve swallows his tongue, eyes rolling back in his head as Danny continues sliding his leg up and down, creating a delicious friction that make Steve's toes curl and really he's just human. He can't help himself from meeting Danny thrust for thrust, his hips jerking up and down like a maniac.

"Fuck," Steve blows out. He's so close, his arousal unfurling deep in his stomach, building and burning a hole through him. All he needs is one more slide, one more thrust, to feel the hard body of Danny against his before he's spilling, exploding and shouting his release against Danny's neck. His breathe coming out as tiny puffs of air, short and harsh, stuttering with strain.

"That's it babe, I've got you."

Danny smirks at the way Steve sags boneless against him, body molding itself in the spaces that's meant for him and him alone. It's a head rush to be witness to Steve's beautiful breakdown under his ministrations. He splays his hand against Steve's grope able backside, his hand moving gently up and down to smooth away the shivers racking Steve's body.

Steve is spent, tired to the bone and all he wants is to collapse on his bed and tangle himself with Danny. He starts to move, hands falling down to clasps the waistband of his boxer, except Danny slaps his hands away. In one smooth move, Danny sinks gracefully on his knees, dragging Steve's pants and boxers down until he's face to face with Steve's cock. It's streaked with rivulets of semen and Danny should wet a towel and clean his partner up but all he can think about is not fucking this up.

It's daunting to suddenly find himself playing for both sides of the field. And it's not like he's suddenly turned gay. Danny doesn't do boxes but if he had to categorize himself he'd be at least considered bisexual, which is just crazy because there's not even a single hand job or blowjob experience with guys involved before Steve.

Danny is all for the soft bodies, supple and curvy limbs, but he's got eyes and he's able to perceive. It wasn't until Steve showed up that he finally let himself appreciate the male body. He's all hard planes and cutting edges and not to feed his partner's ego but Danny has never felt his way before until Steve happened. He can honestly say he's ready to risk his heart and fall in love not matter how the thought makes him break out in a sweat.

Danny shakes his head to dispel his thoughts and puts one hand on Steve's hip to stabilize himself and another hand on Steve's dick. He bites the bullet and tentatively starts licking at the head, pink tongue instantly bursting with the taste of Steve at the first lick. They both suck in a breath. Danny meticulously starts cleaning Steve up, tongue lapping at Steve's cock like a lollipop and making his partner go cross eyed and widen his stance so that Danny can burrow himself more firmly between two strong legs.

"Yeah, that's so good. Your mouth," Steve swallows, "Shit! I can't even explain it. You make me feel like a teenager all over again."

Danny snorts, amused by the raspy answer as Steve starts to fill up in his hand. In mere seconds Steve is hard again, dick throbbing in time with the rapid beat of his heart trying to burst its way out of his chest. Danny allows Steve to place a hand on his head, guiding him on Steve's cock and it goes a long way to settle his nerves. There's been plenty of hand jobs in his past, but not once in his entire life has he given a blow job. He's always been the one on the receiving end and now to be on the other end of it is scary in a way that he wants to bury himself in Steve's embrace and never let go.

Steve will be his first and if it wasn't for the fact that he's actually looking forward to Steve burying himself balls deep inside of him he'd let this go but he can't. He's never blown a man, be fucked by or fuck a man. The last thing he wants to do is come across as a blushing virgin. It'll be easy he tells himself. Danny is a Detective, highly trained and talented in his observation skills. All he needs is to pay attention to the hitch of Steve's breath whenever he starts licking his way from perineum to head, the breathless gasp Steve can't contain as his tongue plays with the foreskin on Steve's cock or how Steve's hips jerk into action whenever he attempts to deep throat him, each time getting a couple more of Steve inside him.

Danny licks and nips and mouths. His cheeks hollowed out from all the sucking. His mind is filled with all the things he remembers past girlfriends doing to him during a blow job and implementing it to drive Steve insane with lust. If Danny had his way his partner will never know that Danny has never blown a guy before. He wonders anyway if Steve catching on to him, catching on to the fact he's a greenhorn. There's a moment where Danny wonders if he sucks at giving a blow job, no pun intended. But judging by the sounds Steve is making, Danny is pretty awesome in that aspect.

When Danny starts to hum in appreciation Steve startles, wide-eyed and groaning, hips jerking forward of their own volition and almost chocking Danny. As it is Danny has a pretty strong hold on Steve's hips so all Steve accomplishes is shoving his dick to the back of Danny's throat.

"Warn a guy would you." Steve says hoarsely. Danny pats the right hip as an apology before humming some more and delighting in the fact of Steve helplessly jerking again and again until he's spent himself, blowing his load in Danny's waiting mouth.

Danny had expected it, has seen the signs in the tight coiled muscles bunching under his touch; heard it in the tell tale sound of Steve coming apart at the seam. He closes his eyes, lost in the feeling of Steve exploding around him; opens his mouth to take everything his partner dishes out. Steve is salty like the ocean he likes so much with the pure underlying musky taste that's simply Steve and Danny finds that he could get addicted to this.

"What brought this on," Steve pants with exertion, eyes blown wide with shock as he does a full body shiver.

Danny shrugs, heat blossoming against his cheeks. He's still embarrassed about it, but he has to say something or else Steve might find it suspicious.

"I just wanted to taste you," Danny answers, voice sincere because he really did want to, even in the face of his fear.

Steve grins, "I'm not complaining or anything. Definitely not complaining." Steve pats a dusky cheek, eyes warm and soft as they gaze dopily down at Danny.

Danny knows he's got a long way to go, despite Steve's first reaction. Nevertheless it doesn't stop him from beaming at that revelation, confident in his skills. He shakes his head foolishly at the way he's been acting nervous for no reason and reaches for Steve again.


End file.
